A wide variety of filters are known for filtering water and similar fluids. In particular, filter apparatus comprising a plurality of disc elements are known. Filters of this type are described and claimed, for example, in applicant's U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 647,094, filed Sep. 4, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,785; 709,371, filed Mar. 7, 1985, now abandoned; 709,372, filed Mar. 7, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,060; 709,373, filed Mar. 7, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,143; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,806; 4,042,504; 4,045,345; 4,271,018; 4,278,540; 4,295,963.
There is disclosed in Published European Application 0284729 of Applicant, multiple-disc filter apparatus including high performance filter discs. Particular emphasis is placed on the flexibility of individual finger portions of the filter disks.